Eternal Darkness
by Arian Ishihara
Summary: ...se encontraba sentado en uno de los asientos del carruaje y se sentía observado desde que el viaje había comenzado... yaoi, leánlo plis, les va a gustar nn Yaoi, ya saben XDD
1. Prólogo

Ari/ Nueva historia, inspiración de un libro, a ver si adivinan cual XDD, por cierto Beyblade no es mío, u.u, si, si, ya lo se, TT.TT, no me lo recuerden, ojalá les guste, mmm respecto a la actualización de mi otro fic, digamos que se me atrofio un poquito el cerebro y tendrán que esperarse, gomen uu, agradesco los reviews y aquí les tengo otro fic pa que no se aburran nnU

Eternal Darkness

"**Prólogo"**

Sus ojos se posaron en el extraño frente a él, Kest Kinomiya se encontraba sentado en uno de los asientos del carruaje y se sentía observado desde que el viaje había comenzado; el hombre enfrente suyo ni siquiera desvió la mirada cuando el ojiverde se volteó hacia él.

-Le sucede algo?- preguntó el chico sutilmente tratando de no parecer grosero

-Ja, extranjeros!- contestó el extraño anciano mirando al pelinegro llenó de curiosidad- creen que pueden con todo,- siguió hablando más para él que para Kest- nadie sensato debería viajar a estas horas de la noche

-¿Por qué lo dice?- volvió a interrogar captando la atención del hombre

-Ah, este no es lugar para forasteros, no señor- el hombre evadió la pregunta haciendo otro comentario sin sentido- es muy solitario por estos rumbos...

-Yo le llamaría tranquilo,- interrumpió Kest mirando por la ventanilla- un lugar perfecto para vivir

-Vi...vivir dijo?-repitió lentamente el anciano con una cara llena de terror-aquí, acaso esta loco?- la reacción de este sobresaltó al pelinegro

-Por supuesto que no,- contesto un tanto indignado- hablo en serio, incluso estoy aquí para ver la posibilidad de comprar una propiedad

-Se nota que nunca ha estado en este lugar,- lo miró de reojo- y si tiene algo de sentido común se iría de aquí inmediatamente

-Por que?- Kest utilizó un tono sarcástico- acaso hay fantasmas?

-Ríase si quiere,- le recriminó frunciendo el entrecejo mirando en todas direcciones como si vigilara que nadie estuviera cerca- pero ya veremos si se sigue riendo cuando los tenga cerca, entonces no le parecerá tan gracioso...

-A quién se refiere?- inquirió el chico mientras el carro seguía con su atareado viaje

-...a los lobos- se escucho una tercera voz llamando la atención de Kest- ...Johan, sabes que no debes asustar a los pasajeros...-el dueño de la voz se encontraba sentado al lado del anciano con la mirada baja mientras un sombrero negro le cubría el rostro.

El pelinegro recorrió al sujeto con la mirada. Llevaba puesto una larga gabardina negra que tapaba el resto de su ropa, dejando a la vista solo el par de botas grises que tenía. Antes de que lo interrogara volvió a escucharse la voz molesta del anciano.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras,- le recrimino- pero es mejor que este prevenido, no debe andar solo a estas horas de la noche y menos siendo un forastero.

-Estará bien Johan,- habló nuevamente la voz misteriosa- debes dejar de inventar cuentos

-Con que cuentos, eh?- farfullo Johan antes de dejar de hablar

-...- Kest miró confundido al par de hombres, ambos parecían haberse olvidado que estaba allí, así que solo suspiró y miró el paisaje nocturno.

El cielo nocturno lucía incluso más oscuro de lo que Kest recordaba, ni siquiera había luna, no le dio importancia y miró su reloj, eran las 10:30, a esa hora ya debería estar en el hotel, nuevamente no le dio importancia y se dispuso a dormir por el resto del viaje, así que se recargó en el respaldo del asiento y cerró los ojos, antes de quedarse dormido, tomo el cuello de su camisa y saco de ella lo que parecía ser un dije en forma de huevo, tomo uno de sus lados y lo abrió encontrándose con la sincera sonrisa de un chico de negra cabellera y dorados ojos; Kest le devolvió la sonrisa al tiempo que le regalaba un beso para después cerrarlo y volver a escuchar la voz del misterioso joven.

-Lindo chico,- dijo levantando por fin la mirada, sin embargo aún así Kest no distinguió su rostro, pero pudo vislumbrar una cicatriz que se dibujaba en su rostro- es su hermano?

-Oh no,- sonrió el chico- es... es mi prometido (N.A/ O.o?)

-Y qué hace usted lejos de su prometido?- interrogó el joven que no era mayor que Kest

-Bueno,- comenzó el chico- pienso pedirle que comparta su vida conmigo, pero quiero hacerlo en un lugar tranquilo, donde solo estemos nosotros dos

-Y vino aquí por una propiedad...- contesto el joven que miraba constantemente a la ventana

-Así es,- respondió el pelinegro- creo que este lugar es tranquilo y acogedor

-...-el chico hizo un ruido parecido a un gruñido para después seguir hablando- no le parece que es demasiado tranquilo?

-Bueno, -comenzó Kest- debo admitir que es un tanto ... como decirlo...

-...escalofriante?- completó el chico con una visible sonrisa en su rostro

-...también,- contestó el pelinegro un tanto intranquilo por la mirada del joven- pero creo que lo llamaría solitario, acaso nadie vive por aquí?

-Solo se toma esta ruta para ir al pueblo,- interrumpió el anciano- este es territorio de...- Johan sintió la mirada del chico de negro sobre su nuca así que se detuvo un momento- ...de las criaturas nocturnas

-Se refiere a los lobos?- pregunto Kest

-Si,- contesto el aludido, para volver a cambiar de tema- oye tú, aquí te bajas-dijo dirigiéndose al joven a su lado

-Así parece- contesto el misterioso chico antes de que el carro detuviera su marcha

Kest miró por la ventana una vez que los caballos se detuvieron por completo, al parecer el tmb se bajaba en esa estación, pensó mirando el nombre de esta en un letrero, ahí otro carro lo llevaría hasta una casa de huéspedes cerca del pueblo, pero al parecer habían llegado antes, pues no se observaba ni rastro del carro, miró su reloj, habían llegado con dos horas de anticipación, cómo era posible, habría jurado que era más tarde, dio un largo suspiro, y bajo del auto, observó el terreno y pudo distinguir al chico hablando con el cochero, quien miraba de reojo al pelinegro mientras sonreía, supuso que hablaban de él, así que trato de escuchar; no logró hacerlo pero llegó a entender algo así como: "..dos horas antes, tendrá que regresar" que dijo el cochero mientras el otro le sonreía, después le entregó un pequeño costal al hombre, Kest supuso que debían ser monedas por el tintineo que hacían dentro de la bolsa, frunció el ceño aún mirando al joven de la cicatriz quien tomó uno de los caballos del carruaje para después desaparecer entre la oscuridad no sin antes despedirse de Kest.

-Espero no verlo más por aquí,- dijo en lo que Kest tomó como una amenaza- regrese con quien lo espera y no le cause una angustia más grande- termino sin dejar que el pelinegro dijera algo

-...una angustia más grande- susurro lentamente tratando de comprender - qué habrá querido decir?

-Hey! Usted, el forastero!- la voz del cochero interrumpió los pensamientos de Kest- es de noche y su carro no ha llegado, suba de nuevo, lo dejaré de regreso si quiere, no le cobraré por eso...- rió el hombre mientras Kest lo miraba sin decir nada

-...- el pelinegro abrió la boca para decir algo cuando fue interrumpido por el relinchar de un caballo que no provenía de ninguno de los que tenía enfrente, volteó hacia el sonido y pudo observar un carro conducido por un hombre vestido totalmente de negro al igual que sus dos caballos, se giró nuevamente hacía el cochero quien miraba con incredulidad y temor el carruaje- ...parece que ya no será necesario

-Buenas noches- contesto el hombre cuando se detuvo frente a la estación, bajando de su asiento- el señor Kest Kinomiya?- preguntó al pelinegro extendiendo la mano

-Si, soy yo,- contesto el chico sin poder evitar mirar al hombre con curiosidad, le parecía extrañamente familiar, sin embargo ese pensamiento desapareció rápidamente al sentir la tremenda fuerza con la que el hombre sujetaba su mano al grado de casi lastimarlo- ehm, usted debe ser quien me lleve a la casa de huéspedes, cierto?- dijo soltando su mano

-Así es- contesto fríamente el sujeto

-Ehm, bueno mucho gusto señor...ehm?

-Equipaje?- preguntó simplemente sin hacer caso de la pregunta del pelinegro.

-Ah claro, solo traigo una maleta pero me temo que es un poco pe...- antes de que Kest terminará el hombre ya había tomado la vasija que Johan arrastraba dificultosamente fuera del carro y la había subido en la parte trasera del carruaje

-Nos vamos?- preguntó ya arriba del asiento del conductor

-S...si, -contestó el chico reaccionando mientras subía al auto- señores buenas noches- se despidió del par de hombres que aún lo miraban aterrorizados

Antes de comenzar el viaje el hombre de negro acerco su carro al del otro conductor, después cambió su rostro tranquilo y frío a uno fúrico y lleno de odio que enmarcaba una cicatriz que atravesaba su rostro, apretó fuertemente sus dientes blancos para después hablar con el hombre

-Ya deberías saber que no puedes engañarme- dijo amenazante mientras el cochero temblaba de pies a cabeza

-No...no...no fue mi culpa, perdóneme señor- balbuceo mientras sujetaba un rosario que colgaba de su cuello

-Uhm, es verdad, eres demasiado cobarde como para retarme, agradece tu suerte, -habló el hombre dejando ver el brillo de dos filosos caninos- y espero que sea la última vez, entendiste?- siguió siseando pero con voz decidida

-Si...si...si...- repetía muerto de miedo el hombre

-Así esta mejor- comento riendo el hombre- por eso son tan fáciles de manipular- dio un latigazo a los caballos que comenzaron la marcha dejando a un par de hombres asustados y persignándose

Kest ahora miraba por la ventana del nuevo carruaje, al parecer el cochero había hablado con el compañero del viejo Johan, supuso que este se había disculpado por las dos horas de anticipación, sus pensamientos regresaron a la fuerza que poseía el hombre, había podido levantar su vasija sin ayuda de nadie y sin embargo no era muy grande ni mucho menos, incluso le parecía que tenía la edad del chico que había conocido minutos antes, talvez un poco más grande, aunque ahora que lo pensaba no conocía tampoco el nombre de ese chico y realmente le parecía que el cochero se parecía mucho a aquel joven por una extraña razón, incluso llego a pensar que eran la misma persona.

-¿Será posible?- se preguntó el ojiverde en voz alta mientras meditaba la respuesta.

En ese momento un brusco movimiento disperso los pensamientos del pelinegro, el carruaje había parado la marcha tan de repente que Kest había caído al suelo del carruaje, al ponerse de pie se sorprendió al ver por la ventana, al parecer todavía no habían llegado, miro a su alrededor, parecía que se encontraban al borde de un bosque; bajo con cautela del carro para hablar con el hombre que lo conducía, sin embargo su sorpresa creció aún más cuando no encontró ni al cochero ni al par de caballos negros frente al coche...

-Pero que demonios?...- pregunto confundido el pelinegro. Antes de encontrar la respuesta un sonido rompió el silencio nocturno, un sonido al que reconoció al instante, uno que le heló la sangre...

AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUU...

-...Lobos- susurro Kest, ante el aullido desgarrador-... y parece que están cerca- el chico miró hacía todos lados buscando algo para defenderse o donde esconderse y pudo divisar unas ruinas en la cima de un risco cercano, dudo un momento pero los aullidos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca así que tomo el camino hacía ellas...

El camino estaba lleno de piedras y troncos viejos, lo que le dificultaba la huida al chico, sin embargo, Kest no frenó su marcha, seguía preguntándose que demonios había sucedido con el hombre y los caballos, era como si la tierra se los hubiera comido, después pensó en los lobos pero lo descarto inmediatamente, no había encontrado señales de lucha o cosa parecida, además de que los aullidos se oían un tanto lejanos, aceleró un poco la marcha pues creyó escuchar pisadas detrás suyo, los aullidos volvieron a hacerse presentes, esta vez más cerca, Kest comenzó a correr, escuchaba gruñidos, y la marcha de los lobos que tmb aceleraron, cerca, cada vez más cerca, miro hacia atrás aterrorizado, no había nada, solo podía escucharse a las pisadas de los lobos sobre la maleza del bosque, le estaban pisando los talones, tenía que apresurarse no debían darle alcance, esta vez escucho los gruñidos en su espalda, estaban cerca, más cerca, más cerca...

Las cadenas se azotaron unas contra otras causando un sonido metálico, las puertas de la entrada estaban hechas de hierro, debían ser viejas pues estaban oxidadas, Kest trato de abrirlas pero se encontró nuevamente con las poderosas cadenas evitándole el paso, escucho gruñidos detrás suyo, giro lentamente, podía escuchar a su corazón latir agitadamente, casi queriendo explotar en su pecho, miro en la dirección de donde provenían los sonidos, ahí, escondidos entre las sombras pudo divisar varios ojos amarillos que se dirigían hacía él, lentamente, se pegó lo más que pudo a la reja, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar la manera de escapar, miró en todas direcciones, los mismos ojos se encontraban a su izquierda, a su derecha; estaba rodeado, cerró fuertemente los ojos temiendo lo peor, un segundo le parecía una eternidad, pensaba en todo lo que había dejado, lo que aún le faltaba por vivir y entonces... nada, seguía ahí parado, simplemente escuchando a los latidos de su corazón, en ese momento sintió una cálida respiración sobre sus rostro y lentamente abrió sus párpados, cuando lo hubo hecho se encontró mirando frente a frente al que parecía ser el líder de la manada, un majestuoso lobo blanco de ojos penetrantes, tan penetrantes como una daga; una herida atravesaba su ojo derecho y sus afilados colmillos eran casi tan blancos como su pelaje, miraba al joven pelinegro directamente a los ojos mientras esperaba el momento indicado para atacar, retrocedió hacia donde se encontraba el resto de su manada, mientras un paralizado pelinegro lo observaba, el lobo se giro nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba Kest erizando su pelaje dispuesto a atacar, Kest seguía mirando al lobo directamente a los penetrantes ojos, pero después lo miró aterrorizado cuando volvió a avanzar más rápidamente hacía él, dio un largo salto mientras en las esferas esmeraldas de Kest se reflejaban los ojos de quien esa noche sería, su cazador...

RRRAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Un escalofriante grito atravesó todo el cielo nocturno, haciendo que las aves emprendieran su vuelo atemorizadas, el sonido era desgarrador, lleno de terror y angustia, después, nada, solo el silencio, un silencio incluso más escalofriante que el de cualquier otra noche sin luna, un silencio que sonaba a... muerte...

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- a kilómetros de distancia un chico despertaba agitado y bañado en sudor, en sus dorados ojos había frustración, miedo, angustia, dolor...

Ray!- la puerta del cuarto se azotó dándole paso a un chico peliazul que miró al pelinegro preocupado- qué pasa!

Yo...yo n-no se- tartamudeo el chico pelinegro mientras sujetaba su frente

Tuviste una pesadilla?- preguntó el peliazul sentándose al borde de la cama

Creo que si,- respondió- pero, fue, fue tan extraño, era como si estuviera ahí...

Y que fue?- volvió a preguntar el chico acariciando la cabeza del mayor

No... n-no lo recuerdo muy bien, había lobos, alguien corría agitado, parecía que lo estaban persiguiendo, después escuche ruidos, pisadas y algunos estruendo metálicos, como cadenas, alguien grito mi nombre, y...y después vi unos ojos...

Ojos? Cómo eran?- pregunto el chico preocupado por el estado de su amigo

Eran, penetrantes, incluso hechizantes, pero, pero era como si no tuvieran...- miró al peliazul con miedo aún en su voz- ...como si no tuvieran alma

Cálmate Ray,- trato de tranquilizarlo- fue solo una pesadilla, vuelve a dormir

No...no entiendes Takao,- siguió hablando el pelinegro mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo- fue, fue tan real...

Ray, no pudo ser real, solo es tu preocupación por mi primo lo que te hace tener pesadillas, anda trata de dormir- el chico se levantó y fue hacia la puerta- mañana estarás mejor, no paso nada- cerro la puerta aun preocupado

...entonces porque siento un dolor tan profundo?- susurro el joven tocando su pecho cuando el peliazul salió de la habitación- tomo un pequeño escapulario y lo colocó cerca del corazón, después miro por la ventana y susurro mirando el cielo nocturno- ...Kest...

CoNTiNue…………

Ari/ no esta hiper genial mi prólogo? nn, a poco no se les hizo la carne de a pollo ¬v¬, no ya en serio espero que les haya gustado mucho mucho, tanto como para dejarme reviews nnU, por cierto se que esta medio chiquis pero es que ya no podía agregarle más, hubiera quedado medio jalado O.o, aunque ya de por si esta bien jalado ¬¬U, bueno el sig, cap esta más largote pero de todas maneras espero que este haya sido de su agrado XD, bye! 


	2. Caminata nocturna

**Ari/ Ejem, creo que ya vine de new, ¬v¬, si, estoy loca, esuna costumbre que adquirí desde chiquita, nn, bueno, más chiquita uu, por cierto,gracias a las que dejaron reviews para esta linda historia, algo tétrica pero bueno, ojala les siga gustando, por cierto gracias a fantasmita y a Sacrista,oye tienes razón, Yuriy es la ley XDD, disfruténlo nn, dejen reviews**

Eternal Darkness

Capi 1: "Caminata nocturna"

El reloj marcaba las tres de la tarde, el sol brillaba sobre una pequeña población al este de Londres; el cielo lucía apacible y no parecía dar signos de lluvia, era un día indudablemente hermoso; un chico peliazul caminaba por las calles disfrutando la alegría de la gente, hacía días que las lluvias habían parado así que por todos lados se podían ver flores refrescadas por el agua de esta, siguió caminando por las calles hasta que un edificio alto llamó la atención de Takao, tenía un color blanco muy bonito, sin embargo las ventanas con rejas hacían desencajar el paisaje tranquilo del lugar, sin duda alguna el hospital psiquiátrico del pueblo podía llamar la atención de cualquiera.

Takao observó un momento el gran edificio posando su vista en una ventana que no tenía barrotes, esta tenía además un balcón y amplias cortinas color marrón, estaba apunto de irse cuando pudo ver una silueta a través de las delgadas cortinas, al parecer era un hombre alto y de cabello alborotado que se paseaba mientras leía lo que parecía ser un libro bastante grueso, el peliazul sonrió y toco la puerta del edifico, un joven de gafas abrió la puerta mientras el chico le sonreía.

-Buenos días Kenny,- saludo el ojiazul- puedo pasar?

-Claro Takao,- respondió el castaño haciéndose a un lado- apuesto a que vienes a ver a Kai- dijo cerrando la puerta

-Si,- asintió Takao- necesito hablar con él

-Bueno, -siguió el chico conduciendo a Takao por los amplios pasillos- ahora esta en su habitación pero puedes esperarlo en su oficina,- dijo deteniéndose frente a una puerta -pasa- termino abriendo el cuarto dejando a Takao pasar- en seguida regreso

-Gracias Kenny- dijo el chico antes de que el castaño saliera

El cuarto era amplio y se encontraba pulcro y ordenado, tenía amplias ventana que estaban abiertas dejando pasar la brisa matutina, el chico recorrió aquella habitación con la mirada, había un escritorio, un librero y un par de muebles. Sobre el escritorio se encontraba un florero con un par de azucenas, Takao las miro y sonrió para después mirar hacia otro lado; llamo su atención un pequeño cofre que se encontraba sobre uno de los muebles; se acerco con curiosidad, el pequeño cofre era de un color rojo aterciopelado, con un broche dorado que lo hacía lucir muy sofisticado, no pudo evitar la curiosidad y lo abrió encontrándose con un hermoso rosario, su admiración creció hacia el collar, en verdad era hermoso, sus cuentas rojas eran suaves, parecían de seda, sin embargo en su admiración no le prestó atención al sonido de la puerta que se abría.

-Takao, qué estas haciendo?-el chico peliazul se sorprendió ante la llamada que volteó un poco sobresaltado haciendo caer el cofre rojo, dejando que el rosario saliera y fuera a dar al lado de su pie.

-Kai yo...- Takao miró el cofre en el suelo y en seguida miro hacia el hombre que se encontraba en la puerta tratando de encontrar una explicación

-Qué hiciste?- volvió a cuestionar el joven bicolor de ojos escarlata acercándose al cofre y guardando nuevamente el rosario

-Kai lo siento, yo, no debí...- se excusó el chico bajando la mirada mientras el bicolor azulado guardaba el cofre en un cajón de su escritorio

-Es cierto, no debiste- dijo simplemente si mirar al chico en frente suyo

-Lo lamento- se disculpo el peliazul con la mirada baja

-Olvídalo,- contesto en el mismo tono frío el ojiescarlata- Kenny dijo que querías hablar conmigo, sucede algo?- cuestiono sentándose detrás del escritorio

-Yo,- Takao dudo un momento pero la mirada de Kai lo obligo a continuar- quería hablar contigo sobre Ray

-Qué le sucede al gato,- ante la respuesta de Takao, Kai comenzó a leer unos papeles, al parecer no muy preocupado por el asunto- hace un tiempo que no lo veo- alzó la mirada hacia el chico quien volvió a agachar la suya nuevamente

-No lo se, -comenzó preocupado- hace días que no quiere salir, se la pasa encerrado en su cuarto, ha estado muy distraído, ni siquiera ha querido acompañarme al pueblo, no se, esta muy extraño...

-...-Kai no dijo nada, parecía meditar la situación, cerro los ojos y se puso de pie con dirección a la ventana- no creo que ese sea un motivo para venir a verme,- comento con fastidio- es obvio que le preocupa Kest,- Takao lo miró sorprendido- por cierto, han tenido noticias suyas?

-No,- negó Takao- hace semanas que no sabemos nada de él, ya me esta preocupando, nunca hace eso, siempre escribe para decir donde esta, además no creo que sea solo mi primo el que angustia a Ray

-A que te refieres?- inquirió Kai mirándolo interrogante

-Bueno, hace un par de semanas que Ray se despierta sobresaltado, dice que ha tenido una pesadilla, es muy extraño, y ya esta asustándome...-miró suplicante al joven bicolor- dime que vas a ayudarlo Kai, te lo suplico

-...-Kai miró un momento a Takao- bien, puede venir cuando quiera, Kenny lo recibirá- termino volteando nuevamente a la ventana

-Gracias Kai, -Takao sonrió mientras se acercaba al bicolor- bueno, ya tengo que irme, te veré después- le sonrió por última vez para después dirigirse a la puerta

-...-el ojiescarlata lo miró alejarse antes de detenerlo- ehm... Takao...

-Si Kai?- se volvió el sonriente peliazul

-Esperaba que fuera una sorpresa- le sonrió entregándole el cofre rojo que había sacado nuevamente del cajón- espero que te haya gustado

-..qué, pero...-Takao miró al bicolor sorprendido- pero yo pensé que...

-Bueno,-Kai se volteó nuevamente hacia la ventana- quería que fuera tu regalo de... bueno... tú entiendes- la voz del chico sonó un tanto melancólica

-Kai...yo...-el ojiazul miró un momento el cofre para después sonreír y abrazar al bicolor- gracias Kai, es muy lindo...

-Yo...ehm...de nada Takao- los mechones claros del chico cubrían el rubor de su rostro- escucha yo tengo cosas que hacer, pero, te veré después de acuerdo?- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta de la oficina- Kenny te acompañará a la puerta,- el bicolor le sonrió nuevamente a Takao mientras sostenía la puerta- cuídate Takao.

-Gracias Kai- respondió antes que el bicolor saliera por la puerta para después irse también

-----

En otro lugar más apartado podía observarse lo que parecía ser la casa de alguien con fortuna, quizás burguesía inglesa; fuera de esta podía observarse un hombre que al parecer estaba esperando algo, o alguien.

-Buenos días capitán Legyel- recibía un hombre al joven que acababa de llegar y que ahora desmontaba del caballo

-Teniente Cronet, buenos días- saludo el chico ya abajo del caballo al que había sujetado a un poste de madera- tiene noticias para mi?

El joven pelinegro descendió de su corcel observado por su acompañante, su gabardina negra era arrastrada por el viento, no se veía mayor de los 20 años, bastante joven para ocupar un cargo en la guardia sobre todo de capitán.

-Si capitán, ayer vino el joven Kinomiya preguntando por usted- le informaba mientras entraban en una casa, al parecer del joven- cuando le dije que había salido desde hace tres semanas pidió que se le informará de su llegada en cuanto sucediera, quiere que vaya a avisarle?

-No Cronet, no te molestes, yo iré personalmente- colocó sobre el perchero su gabardina y sombrero negros- ah, una cosa más Cronet.

-Si capitán?- pregunto el hombre que ya se encontraba en la puerta

**-**Quiero que localices al doctor Hiwatari,- ordenó el chico pelinegro- dile que quiero verlo mañana temprano, ya conoce el camino- terminó dirigiéndose al interior de la casa

**-**Saldrá ahora mismo capitán,- pregunto antes de marcharse- podría llevarlo si usted quiere

**-**No Cronet,- contestó el ojiaguamarina- iré más tarde, cabalgué toda la noche y ahora quiero descansar

-De acuerdo capitán- se despidió el sujeto saliendo por la puerta

-Creo que será mejor dormir un poco,- el chico subió las escaleras con dirección a su habitación- me temo que Takao no recibirá buenas noticias acerca de su primo

-----

En la casa reinaba la tranquilidad, el día era hermoso y la brisa marina soplaba con suavidad, sin embargo no todo era alegría, parecía que el clima no había contagiado al corazón del pelinegro que al parecer todavía se encontraba en tempestad...

**-**Joven Kon,-llamó una chica pelirrosa- debe comer algo, va a enfermarse

-Déjame en paz Mao,- dijo fastidiado sin siquiera mirarla desde la mesa- comeré cuando me apetezca, de acuerdo?

-Bueno, entiendo,- contesto un tanto indignada- pero no debería ser tan grosero con alguien que quiere ayudarlo

-Creo que nadie te pidió ayuda Mao,-volvió a responder altaneramente- qué no tienes trabajo que hacer?

-Bien, entonces me iré- terminó saliendo de la habitación no sin antes azotar la puerta

-No deberías ser así con Mao, Ray- interrumpió una voz en la habitación

-Tú también Takao?- miró el pelinegro al chico en frente suyo que se encontraba tomando té

-El hecho de que trabaje aquí no es motivo para que la trates de esa manera- reprimió el ojiazul tomando un sorbo de su taza

-Quiero que me deje en paz de una buena vez

-Suenas como un niño mimado,- hablo Takao- deja de hacer berrinches y discúlpate, Mao no tiene la culpa de que no estés de humor

-Esta bien,- dijo resignado- me disculparé cuando vuelva a verla

-Eso esta mejor-sonrió el chico

-Por cierto, adónde fuiste hoy en la mañana, saliste muy temprano

-Por ahí- contestó sin darle importancia

-Si claro,-comento Ray sarcásticamente- y esperas que me la crea, para que fuiste a visitar a Hiwatari?- inquirió el chico mientras Takao lo miraba sorprendido

-Cómo sabes que fui con Kai?

-Por favor Takao, con quien crees que hablas, -se burló el mayor-Y bien?

-Bueno, pues fui a hablar con él sobre un asunto muy importante y me dio un regalo- sonrió el peliazul

-De verás?- preguntó asombrado- que codo, a mi no me dio nada en mi cumpleaños,- comento molesto- y qué te dio?

-Un regalo de compromiso, mira- termino entregándole el cofre

-Así que fue Kai el primero en dar a torcer el brazo eh?-rió divertido el neko mientras habría el cofre- oye, es un rosario,-saco el collar- te conoce muy bien Taka, mmmm, parece que es de rosas, es muy suavecito

-No sabía que había rosarios de rosas -.-U

-También hay de otras flores, aunque todavía no se como hacen para que no se marchiten-comento devolviéndole el cofre

-Mmmm, a lo mejor los tienes que regar diario-sugirió el peliazul

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, como crees Takao?- Ray reía divertido ante el comentario de su amigo

-Oye, hace tiempo que no te veía reír de esa manera

-Si, -admitió Ray- eh estado muy preocupado por Kest ahora que no hemos sabido nada de él, pero empiezo a creer que solo me preocupo de más, él debe estar bien

-Ehm- interrumpió Takao la reflexión de Ray- hablando de eso Ray, yo también he estado muy preocupado por aquello de tus pesadillas, por eso, por eso fui a ver a Kai

-Qué!- Ray se puso de pie sobresaltado- le hablaste a ese siquiatra de segunda acerca de mi pesadilla!

-Cálmate Ray,-trato de tranquilizarlo- solo quiero ayudarte

-Qué no entienden!- preguntó fúrico el pelinegro- no quiero su ayuda, no la necesito!

-Por favor Ray,-rogó el menor- solo ve a ver mañana a Kai, talvez el pueda ayudarte

-Por qué no pueden dejarme en paz- termino el chico saliendo por la puerta principal con dirección indefinida

-Uy, creo que no salió tan bien como esperabas-el comentario llamó la atención de Takao quien volteo para mirar al dueño de la voz

-Mao?-miró a la pelirrosa, suspiró y volvió a hablar-será mejor dejar que se tranquilice, no crees?

-Si, será lo mejor,-la chica recogió la mesa- talvez así se le baje el mal humor

-Eso espero Mao-dijo el peliazul mirando hacia la puerta

-----

-Ahora creen que estoy loco,- Ray caminaba por la playa mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse- por que se meten en mis asuntos, como detesto que lo hagan, aunque...- el chico se detuvo sentándose sobre una piedra- ...bueno, Takao no lo hizo con mala intención, solo esta preocupado por mi,- miró el atardecer pensando en la actitud que había tomado con el chico- y también Mao debe estarlo, no debí tratar así a ninguno de los dos, talvez Takao tenga razón y me estoy comportando como un chico mimado pero... -suspiro mirando las olas azotar contra la roca, recargo su espalda en ella y miró el cielo que ya comenzaba a verse más rojizo-...espero que estés bien Kest...

La noche cayó después del rojizo atardecer, la oscuridad se hacía presente, por todos lados la brisa era fresca y las estrellas ya comenzaban a adornar el firmamento, cerca del mar, un risco partía las olas, desde ahí una sombra observaba el ocaso que se reflejaba en las aguas marinas, pronto comenzaría su casería, pero aún no tenía lo que buscaba, no lo había encontrado aún, pero tenía tiempo, mucho tiempo y no iba a darse por vencido, de todas formas tenía una pista, y estaba dispuesto a seguirla, quizás ella lo condujera hasta su presa, si, solo era cuestión de tiempo, sonrió ampliamente para después marcharse, aún tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y Kinomiya sería quien lo ayudaría estuviera de acuerdo o no...

-----

Hacía rato que la noche había caído pero aún así no era muy tarde, alrededor de las nueva de la noche, talvez más temprano, Takao miraba por la ventana, hacía mucho tiempo que Ray había salido y aún no volvía, ya se estaba impacientando, en ese momento el sonido de golpes en la puerta lo asustó un poco, parecía que el chico ya había regresado, Mao paso en frente del peliazul para abrir la puerta.

-Capitán Legyel-la chica pelirrosa miraba sorprendida al joven pelinegro que se encontraba fuera de la casa

-Buenas noches Mao, que gusto en verte,-hablo el chico desde la puerta quitándose el sombrero-puedo pasar?

-Por supuesto,-dijo dándole el paso-permítame su gabardina,-la tomó y la colgó en el perchero junto con el sombrero-supongo que ha venido a ver al joven Takao, en seguida lo llamaré, póngase cómodo

-Gracias Mao, eres muy amable- le sonrió a la pelirrosa mientras esta salía de la habitación regresando un momento después con el peliazul

-Dariel!-grito Takao al tiempo que corría al encuentro con el pelinegro

-Oh, Takao- articulo este mientras el chico le sacaba el aire en un abrazo-que cálida bienvenida, creo que debo irme con más frecuencia

-ja, ja, no juegues con eso Dariel-río el peliazul separándose del mayor-hace casi un mes que te fuiste, dime que noticias para mi?-cuestiono el chico cuando ambos se hubieron sentado

-ehm...-Dariel dudo un momento, tomo aire y comenzó a hablar con un semblante serio- Takao , me temo que las noticias que te traigo no son nada agradables

-A qué te refieres Dariel?-preguntó el chico apesadumbrado- ya sabes algo de Kest?

-Esa fue la razón de mi partida Takao,- comenzó el chico pelinegro evitando la mirada del menor- hace tres semanas salí hacia Yakutsk, cerca del Lena, guiándome por las notas que recibiste de tu primo, en realidad no pude averiguar mucho acerca de él en el pueblo, cada vez que preguntaba por su paradero las personas se ponían nerviosas y fingían no entender mi acento,- continuaba mirando hacia el suelo sin poder evitar sentir la impaciencia e imponencia de Takao quien lo miraba fijamente escuchando su relato en silencio- fue difícil en verdad saber sobre él, por suerte la gente del pueblo accedió a cooperar a cambió de algunas monedas, es una lástima que solo así se dignaran a ayudarme, supe por un cantinero que un carruaje había recogido a Kest a las afueras de ese pueblo, eso me facilito mucho la búsqueda, incluso logró darme el paradero del cochero; su nombre era Jonh Danerios, y se encargaba de los recorridos nocturnos, no fue difícil para mi dar con él, lo difícil fue convencerlo de que me ayudara con algo de información, se veía aterrado cuando mencione el nombre de Kinomiya, lo conocía, estaba seguro de ello; al principió se negó a ayudarme pero después de un bono extra me llevó hasta el lugar donde lo vio por última vez, al parecer Kest bajaba en la estación Leringouts, cerca del pueblo vecino, ahí otro carruaje lo llevaría a una casa de huéspedes, desde ahí perdí el rastro, así que decidí a adentrarme en el bosque, pues al parecer nunca llegó al otro pueblo, debía encontrarlo en el bosque, y... y...- Dariel se detuvo, no podía continuar, cerro los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse un momento, tratando de encontrar las palabras para seguir

-Y qué Dariel, dime donde esta mi primo, -Takao se había arrodillado a los pies de Dariel al tiempo que lo obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos, suplicándole que continuara- si lo sabes dímelo.

-En verdad me esforcé Takao,- contestó abrazando al chico que tenía la mirada perdida ante la respuesta del mayor- pero me temo que los lobos lo encontraron primero

-No...-susurro Takao desesperado en los brazos del pelinegro -no es verdad...-se separó del chico cayendo al suelo- mientes, me estas mintiendo...- se repetía negando con la cabeza sin darle crédito a las palabras del mayor

-No Takao, -respondió este acercándose a él- cuando llegué el carruaje ya estaba destrozado, su equipaje regado por el suelo bañado en sangre, ni siquiera encontré rastros de él o del cochero que lo acompañaba,- trató de tocar al chico, pero este lo rehuyó al tiempo que ocultaba su rostro tras sus brazos y comenzaba a llorar con más fuerza- por favor Takao, cálmate- intentó nuevamente acercársele pero el chico volvió a alejarse

-Déjame,-lloraba este en el suelo- deja de mentirme, ya déjame- esta vez Dariel no fue tan comprensivo, tomo a Takao del brazo y lo atrajo hacia el con tal fuerza que el peliazul no pudo evitar que Dariel lo abrazara

-Se lo que sientes Takao, pero no puedo remediarlo, sabes que lo intenté, lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas,- el chico se tranquilizó un poco y ahora sollozaba en silencio mientras Dariel acariciaba su cabello- anda, llora todo lo que quieras, te hará bien, tienes que ser muy fuerte, por ti y por Ray que ahora te necesitara más que nunca...

Takao escuchaba en silencio las palabras del pelinegro, aún se negaba a creer lo que le acababa de decir, no era posible que Kest estuviera muerto, no debía ser cierto, solo era una pesadilla, una de la que quería despertar, pero no era un sueño, era real, tan real como las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro empapando al chico que lo abrazaba, pero, era tan injusto, por que Kest, por que su primo, su único familiar, a él todavía le faltaba mucho tiempo, tenía tanto que vivir, tanto que pasar al lado de Ray y sin embargo ahora estaba muerto, ni siquiera se había despedido...

-KEST!- grito el peliazul al viento con rabia y lágrimas en los ojos al tiempo que Dariel lo abrazaba con más fuerza sin decir nada, y a la vez diciéndole tanto...

-Eh?-el pelinegro volteó mirando en dirección al risco, por alguna razón creía haber escuchado algo- que extraño, estoy seguro que...- no termino la frase simplemente miraba hacia la descomunal roca, debió haber sido el viento -...quizás Takao tenga razón y deba ir a ver a Kai,...-hacia rato que el sol se había puesto y Ray aún seguía sentado en una piedra a orillas del mar-...ya es muy tarde, -comentó mirando el cielo plagado de estrellas- será mejor volver antes de que preocupe a los chicos- bajo de la roca para dirigirse nuevamente a la casa del peliazul, el viento comenzaba a soplar con fuerza, y ya debían de estar esperándolo.

-----

-No puedo hacerlo Dariel, yo no tengo el valor- Takao ya se había tranquilizado y ahora se encontraba de pie mirando hacia la ventana

-Lo se Takao,- lo consoló el mayor- pero es mejor que tú se lo digas, si lo hago yo, no se en que manera pueda reaccionar, por lo menos a ti te escuchara

-Pero, pero es que no es justo Dariel,-golpeó el cristal- querían casarse, vivir juntos, cuánto lo había esperado Ray y ahora, pasa esto

-Ya, escucha,-Dariel colocó su mano en el hombro del chico- son cosas que pasan, además algún día tendría que suceder, fue un accidente

-Cómo te atreves?-el peliazul se volteó con fuerza empujando el brazo de Dariel- es como si no te importara, Kest esta muerto y tú hablas de eso como si no tuviera importancia

-Soy capitán de la guardia Takao,- respondió alzando la voz ante el reclamo del chico- que esperabas, veo muertes todos los días, casos similares de personas que pierden a sus familiares...

-Si,-contestó el chico mirándolo directamente a los ojos- olvidaba que tú no tenías corazón, no se qué me hizo pensar que en verdad te dolía la muerte de mi primo, nunca se llevaron bien...

-Eso no tiene nada que ver Takao, -volvió a hablar Dariel herido por el comentario- hubiera dado todo lo que tengo y mucho más para encontrarlo, incluso mi vida, por que era importante para ti, por que yo...-se detuvo repentinamente ante la mirada expectante del peliazul; después desvió la mirada y cambio el tema- ...además es necesario que alguien se lo diga a Ray, tiene derecho a saberlo.

-Pero por qué debo ser yo quien se lo diga?

-Takao, eres, eres su mejor amigo, y el primo de Kest,-ahora fue el menor quien desvió la mirada- además es lo mejor, Kest lo hubiera preferido así.

-Qué es lo que Kest hubiera preferido Dariel?- desde la puerta Ray miraba a ambos jóvenes esperando una respuesta

-Ray!-fue lo único que Dariel pudo articular, no había notado el momento en que llegó

-Sucede algo?.-Takao simplemente lo miraba sin decir nada y Dariel tenía su vista clavada en él

-Si Ray,-contestó el pelinegro después de un momento- tenemos algo muy importante que decirte, pero creo que será mejor que te sientes.

Ray miró instintivamente al chico peliazul quien lo miraba lleno de tristeza, al parecer había estado llorando, lo conocía muy bien como para no notarlo; el chico se sentó atento a lo que ambos iban a decirle, parecía ser importante, pero, tenía un mal presentimiento por el comportamiento tan extraño de los chicos, incluso Mao se comportó extraña cuando les llevó algo de café, parecía que también había estado llorando, qué significaba todo eso, tenía tanta impaciencia por saber que sucedía y sin embargo Dariel se negaba a contestar todas sus dudas, solo se encontraba sentado en frente suyo tomando café, despreocupado del asunto al parecer del neko, pero eso no explicaba por que tanto misterio alrededor, no lo soportó más, tomó su taza y la azotó sobre la mesa llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes...

-Muy bien, ya van a decirme que es lo que sucede o voy a seguir viéndolos tomando su café...-explotó el chico dejando sorprendidos a los otros dos

-No hay motivo para exaltarse de esa manera Raymond-contestó Dariel un poco molesto

-Haber, déjame ver si lo entendí bien,-comenzó el neko un poco más tranquilo- vienes aquí a mi casa a hablar con Takao de un asunto que no es de mi incumbencia, cuando llegó los oigo discutir acerca de una cuestión que al parecer incumbe a mi prometido que esta perdido, me dices que hay algo importante que necesitan decirme y solo te quedas ahí sentado tomando té y sin decirme nada, omití algún detalle?

-Lamento que te hayamos impacientado Ray,- habló el peliazul- pero el que se estaba decidiendo a hablar era yo, no Dariel

-Entonces soy todo oídos-cruzo los brazos prestando toda su atención al menor

-Bueno,- comenzó este un tanto nervioso- como sabes Ray, a Dariel ...ehm al capitán Legyel le fue asignado el caso de la desaparición de Kest, y bueno, había salido en su búsqueda desde hace tres semanas y ,- la voz de Takao volvió a quebrarse- al parecer lo único que averiguó fue que... que...

-Que sucedió Takao?-Ray bajo los brazos temblorosos, presentía lo que vendría enseguida

-...que Kest fue atacado por los lobos,-comenzó nuevamente a llorar mientras Ray sentía que el mundo se le venía encima- lo único que pudieron encontrar fueron los restos de su equipaje... llenos de... de sangre

El tiempo se detuvo, el viento, los sonidos...la vida, tres palabras, tres palabras que resonaban en la mente de Ray como queriendo hacer que su cabeza explotara, "Kest esta muerto", se repetía y se preguntaba al mismo tiempo, pero, cómo, si hace solo unas semana le había prometido regresar y ahora le daban las noticias de su muerte, las imágenes, los recuerdos, los momentos que vivió al lado del pelinegro pasaban en su cabeza como si alguien le estuviera mostrando las fotografías de aquellos bellos instantes.

La imagen de Kest se partió como lo hace el cristal al caer al suelo, nada, solo el vació quedo en su lugar, ni siquiera el llanto se hizo presente, Ray miraba a la nada sin decir nada, solo estaba ahí parado, era como si estuviera en otro lugar, Takao lo miró preocupado, pero se decidió a hablar.

-Ray, estás bien?-preguntó sin obtener respuesta alguna

-Mmmmm- Dariel lo miraba lleno de lástima, no dijo nada, en verdad no había nada de lo que él dijera que hiciera sentir bien al muchacho

-...-el neko no respondió, solo apretaba la tela de sus pantalones con fuerza ocultando tras de sus mechones negros sus ojos tristes que comenzaron a llorar dejando que las gotas saladas cayeran en los puños que seguían apretados con rabia

-Joven Kon?- se acercó la pelirrosa mirando tristemente al chico

-...-Ray volvió a guardar silencio, tomó algo de aire y se puso de pie, aún con la mirada baja, no dijo nada y salió con dirección a su cuarto el cual cerró una vez que hubo entrado

-Ray espera...- Takao trato de seguir a su amigo pero en seguida fue detenido por un fuerte brazo que le obstruyo el paso, miró a Dariel quien solo le negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que lo mejor era dejarlo así

-Necesita estar solo Takao,- se colocó nuevamente su sombrero negro y tomó su gabardina- aún así debes estar atento, quizás necesite tu ayuda.

-Así lo haré Dariel- asintió el chico abriendo la puerta- lamento que tu visita no haya sido del todo agradable, en especial por mi comportamiento de hace un rato, yo...

-Oh, no te disculpes,- lo interrumpió el pelinegro ya fuera- creo que tienes razón, hay veces que parece que no tengo corazón- le sonrió una última vez- descansa Takao, creo que esta noche lo necesitarás más que nunca

-Gracias Dariel,-contestó- cuídate y que duermas bien

El pelinegro montó nuevamente a su corcel quien solo relincho ante el contacto del chico, este miró nuevamente hacia la casa, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, el peliazul tenía razón en lo que había dicho, él, Dariel Legyel no tenía corazón, no, porque ese chico de esferas zafiros se lo había robado hacía ya mucho tiempo, demasiado al parecer del pelinegro... emprendió su marcha, ya era muy tarde y tenía un asuntito que arreglar con Hiwatari por la mañana. En el interior del hogar un chico lo miraba partir desde la ventana, después fue a acostarse, tenía que dormir, a pesar de que le doliera la muerte de su primo no podía dejarse vencer, Ray lo necesitaría, debía ser fuerte; cruzó el pasillo del piso superior con dirección a su habitación no sin antes detenerse en la entrada del cuarto de Ray, se dispuso a tocar pero un sonido lo detuvo, coloco su oído en la puerta de madera tratando de escuchar mejor, dentro, Ray lloraba amargamente, podía oírlo, suspiró y se fue hacía su habitación, hablaría con el neko en la mañana, ahora tenía que sacar todo el dolor que sentía...

-Mao, no crees que ya es muy tarde como para que aún sigas despierta?- interrogó Takao a la pelirrosa que se encontraba sentada en un sofá fuera de su cuarto

-eh, joven Takao, no note cuando llegó,- secó sus lágrimas al tiempo que se ponía de pie

-También te sientes triste verdad Mao?- preguntó mirándola tiernamente

-La muerte del joven Kinomiya nos afecto a todos,- contestó con un hilo de melancolía en su voz- era un buen sujeto, y lo vamos a extrañar

-Tienes razón Mao, pero ahora debemos preocuparnos más por Ray, ahora será él quien necesite de todo nuestro apoyo y cariño,- dijo mientras Mao asentía- será mejor que vayas a dormir, todos lo necesitamos

-Buenas noches joven Takao- se despidió entrando a su habitación

-Que descanses Mao- susurro el peliazul entrando en su habitación para tratar de dormir un poco esa noche

-----

Eran alrededor de medianoche, quizás era más tarde, pero eso ya no tenía importancia.

Ray no había parado de llorar desde que había recibido la noticia de la muerte de Kest y a pesar del dolor de cabeza no tenía pensado parar hasta que Kest se decidiera a regresar, pero eso ya era imposible y sabía que debía aceptarlo pero no podía, su cabeza le decía que lo olvidara y su corazón seguía gritando su nombre, todo era tan confuso, dejo al fin de sollozar, ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar, abrazo fuertemente su almohada buscando algo de consuelo, miró por la ventana tratando de distraerse y pensar en otra cosa; las calles empedradas del pueblo se encontraban vacías, solo el ruido de los grillos era audible, en ese momento algo llamó la atención del pelinegro, a lo lejos, cerca del cementerio pudo divisar una sombra que caminaba por las solitarias calles, su paso era lento pero firme, miró en la dirección a la que se dirigía, el risco era incluso más imponente durante la noche, de entre las nubes apareció la brillante luna, iluminando el lugar, dejando que el pelinegro distinguiera a la persona que caminaba entre la oscuridad, era Takao, se puso de pie inmediatamente y corrió a la ventana para comprobar que era el peliazul quien caminaba hacia el gran peñasco en medio de la noche, no lo dudo un momento más y salió corriendo con dirección a la puerta principal, cuando llegó a ella la halló abierta, tomo el camino más corto saltando por la cerca para poder alcanzar a su amigo que ya se encontraba al otro lado del pueblo, a los pies de la pendiente, trató de acelerar la marcha preocupado por el chico, ya lo había visto caminar dormido pero jamás había salido de la casa, llegó al risco jadeante y falto de aire, pero debía continuar, alzó la vista y al mirar hacia donde estaba el menor lo encontró sentado en la orilla de la enorme pendiente.

-TAKAO!- grito el pelinegro desesperado pero se detuvo al momento paralizado, ahí junto a Takao alguien más se encontraba sentado, una sombra que solo miraba al peliazul, al parecer divertido, tomó su barbilla y a la vista del neko le susurro algo al oído, Ray reaccionó cuando aquel sujeto invitó al peliazul a ponerse de pie- OYE TÚ! DÉJALO EN PAZ!- grito nuevamente Ray haciendo voltear al sujeto en su dirección, por los blancos dientes que Ray divisó supuso que el sujeto le había sonreído, siguió su camino hacia ambos pero cuando llegó solo encontró a Takao parado a orilla del risco con la mirada baja- que extraño, creí que había alguien más- susurro mirando en todas direcciones buscando al extraño sujeto de negro, desistió de encontrarlo y se volteó hacia Takao quien aún dormía, en ese momento las piernas del peliazul perdieron la fuerza haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y se precipitara hacia el vacío en solo un instante-NOOOO!- por suerte el pelinegro había logrado sujetar el brazo del menor evitando que cayera al océano, lo levanto con dificultad y se sorprendió al percatarse de que el chico aún estaba dormido -será mejor que te lleve de regreso Takao- dijo subiendo al chico a sus espaldas para dirigirse a su casa nuevamente pensativo de lo que acababa de ocurrir, en verdad se había llevado un buen susto...

-----

La luz matutina inundo el rostro moreno de Takao, quien la repelió un momento para después abrir lánguidamente sus ojos, se encontraba en su habitación, miró hacia todos lados para orientarse mejor, aún estaba un tanto adormilado, después de revisar todo el cuarto detuvo su vista en la puerta, sentado en el piso se encontraba el pelinegro durmiendo tranquilamente, Takao se sorprendió un poco al ver a su amigo ahí pero se levanto y se dirigió hacía él, trato un par de veces de despertarlo sin mucho éxito pero después de un rato el pelinegro abrió sus ojos encontrándose a un chico de esferas zafiro mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Takao?- fue lo único que articulo antes de bostezar- ya es de mañana?-volvió a interrogar tallando sus ojos para despertar completamente

-Si Ray,-contesto el chico sentado en el piso- pero qué haces aquí en mi cuarto y por qué tienes puesta la ropa de ayer?

-Quería cerciorarme que no volvieras a caminar dormido- respondió el pelinegro incorporándose- ayer me asustaste mucho, casi te matas en el risco

-Qué?-dijo el menor anonadado- no me digas que volví a caminar dormido?

-Si,-le respondió Ray- pero esta vez te saliste de la casa y fuiste al risco, por suerte no te paso nada- el pelinegro decidió omitir al extraño sujeto, no quería alarmar al menor

-Hacía tiempo que no caminaba dormido,-comento el chico para si mismo- gracias por rescatarme Ray

-Ni lo menciones,- el pelinegro ayudó a Takao a incorporarse- ehm, creo que será mejor ir a desayunar, más tarde tengo una cita con el doctor- sonrió el neko saliendo de la habitación dejando sorprendido a un chico ojiazul que lo siguió un momento después sonriendo, su amigo parecía estar mejor

-----

La casa del capitán Legyel era imponente, no solo por su tamaño en comparación con las que la rodeaban sino por lo que representaba para los habitantes del lugar, lo veían con sumo respeto y la familia Legyel lo merecía por tanto años que habían estado al servicio del pueblo y su seguridad, en ese momento el silencio que normalmente rodeaba la casa era roto en su interior por el doctor Hiwatari.

-Escucha no voy a venir cada vez que se te ocurra llamarme,- replicaba un molesto bicolor- tengo cosas más importantes que hacer

-Ah si, cómo cuáles?- preguntó desde la mesa un chico de ojos aguamarina

-Tengo un nuevo paciente que viene desde un hospital cerca de Praga,- respondió un tanto molesto- y hay algo en él que me parece muy extraño

-Oye, todos tus locos son extraños, me sorprende que tú no te hayas vuelto loco de tanto estar con ellos- río divertido el chico

-Supongo que mi salud mental no es el motivo por el cual me llamaste, o si?- contesto el chico ante el comentario irónico del pelinegro

-Me hieres Kai,-comenzó el ojiaguamarina poniéndose de pie- eres mi amigo y yo me preocupo por tu estado de salud,- en ese momento Kai hizo un sonido parecido a un tosido pero Dariel lo ignoró- pero es verdad, no es ese el motivo de que estés aquí, -se detuvo un momento antes de continuar- al parecer viene hacia acá, me enteré de eso en mi visita a Yakutsk, hizo algunas transacciones por esos lugares, realmente fue una casualidad que diera con él - termino mirado al ojicarmin directo a los ojos

-Cómo?- preguntó este sorprendido- es... es...

-...imposible?- completó el otro- quizás lo fue en un tiempo pero me temo que ha estado un tanto descuidado, cuestiones de familia, tragedias a decir verdad

-Y Takao ya lo sabe?-preguntó el bicolor recuperando el semblante serio

-Por supuesto que lo sabe Kai, -comentó el pelinegro como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- es más, sospecho que ya lo sabía antes de que nosotros nos metiéramos en el asunto accidentalmente

-Puede ser, hacía días que ni siquiera lo mencionaba, incluso parecía evitar el tema,- meditaba Kai mientras Dariel lo miraba- y qué harás?

-Qué haré?- ahora el sorprendido era el pelinegro- creí que este asunto nos incumbía a los dos

-No, Dariel, este asunto ya no me incumbe a mi, he decidido dejar todo como esta, y es tiempo de que tú hagas lo mismo, Arath ya no es asunto nuestro y si has dado con él lo mejor será esperar a que llegue para aclarar este asunto

-...-Dariel lo miró un momento sin decir nada- ...no puedo Kai- dijo finalmente desviando la mirada- lo he intentado de todas las maneras y no puedo, me sorprende que tú lo hayas hecho ya

-Quizás no Dariel,-dijo el ojicarmin dirigiéndose a la puerta- pero lo aparento, al menos para que él este bien, y si es el caso te aseguro que no lo encontraste por casualidad, lo más probable es que este planeando regresar desde hacía bastante tiempo y nosotros no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo- termino saliendo dejando al pelinegro meditando sus palabras

-----

-Entraré o no entraré?- un chico pelinegro se paseaba de un lado a otro en frente del hospital psiquiátrico- entraré,- se dirigió a la puerta titubeante pero cuando iba a tocar se detuvo- no mejor no, mmmmm, demonios- suspiró resignado- creo que mejor regreso a casa a encerrarme en mi cuarto -.-U

-Hay muchos cuartos adentro en donde te puedo encerrar- hablo una voz fría detrás del pelinegro que lo hizo saltar

-KAI!- grito cayendo al piso al ver al bicolor

-Bueno Takao tenía razón en algo- dijo mirando al chico- realmente necesitas ayuda urgentemente chico

-Muy gracioso Kai,- contesto molesto poniéndose de pie- no debes andar por ahí asustando a la gente de esa manera ¬¬

-Y bien, vas a entrar o te quedarás aquí parado- pregunto impaciente el bicolor dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Ehmmm- Ray miró un momento al mayor para después seguirlo, realmente no tenía nada que perder- creí que estabas adentro

-Tuve que salir a arreglar un asuntito, Takao me dijo que has estado muy extraño últimamente,- Kai hablaba mientras caminaba hacia su oficina pasando por las rejas de los enfermos que alojaba en el hospital mientras era seguido por un pelinegro que miraba en todas direcciones con curiosidad- te sucede algo?

-Sólo he estado un tanto preocupado por...- Kai notó el tono melancólico que había en la voz de Ray pero no dijo nada, el pelinegro cambió de tema- ...Takao exagera demasiado

-También me hablo acerca de unas pesadillas,- volvió a interrogar el bicolor cuando habían llegado a su despacho- que tienes que decir acerca de eso?- dejando pasar al chico quien se sentó en un sillón una vez adentro

-No se como explicarlas Kai,- comenzó el pelinegro- son muy extrañas, pero... ayer no las tuve, después de todo al fin pude dormir bien

-No puedes dormir,- repitió el bicolor más para él- desde hace cuanto las tienes?- Kai se sentó detrás de su escritorio y comenzó a escribir en una libreta

-Desde hace tres semanas, quizás antes- respondió el ojidorados haciendo memoria

-Cuéntame de que se tratan Ray- inquirió nuevamente mientras escuchaba al chico suspirar

-Siempre comienzan en lo que parece ser un bosque, me encuentro parado mirando hacia todos lados, es de noche y todo esta realmente oscuro, después estoy corriendo, me persiguen los lobos, me detengo y ellos siguen de largo no me perseguían a mi, se escucha el sonido de cadenas que chocan entre si y alguien grita mi nombre, se oye aterrado, desesperado. Después, después veo unos ojos que me miran fijamente...

-Cómo son esos ojos que ves Ray?-preguntó Kai ante el silencio del menor

-...profundos y fríos...-los describió el chico lentamente haciendo que Kai lo mirara-...parece que me llaman, y quiero ir con ellos, después despierto.

-Ray,- el ojicarmin en realidad quedó sorprendido ante el relato- escucha yo se que es muy repentino pero creo que esas pesadillas son causadas por tu preocupación por Kest y...-escucho un pequeño gemido que hizo Ray pero sabía que debía continuar- y ahora que sabes de su muerte tal vez sigas viéndolas con más frecuencia, solo son alucinaciones...

-No son alucinaciones- interrumpió Ray que ya se encontraba de pie en frente del escritorio de Kai-se que se escucha muy raro pero son reales, y ya no quiero verlas, me asustan y esos ojos los veo en todos lados, es, es como ver a la muerte directo a sus ojos, te envuelven en la oscuridad...

-Ray, si sigues hablando así vas a terminar encerrado en una de estas habitaciones

-Escucha, no necesito que me creas- hablo Ray molesto- solo vine por que Takao me lo pidió y por que tú también eres mi amigo, creí que podrías ayudarme, pero me doy cuenta que solo me consideras un loco más, has vivido tanto tiempo entre ellos que ya no conoces la diferencia- terminó saliendo de la habitación

-Ray, espera todavía no hemos terminado,- se levanto siguiendo al menor- por que demonios es tan voluble- antes de que llegara a la puerta un grito del pelinegro lo alerto de que algo no andaba bien,- Ray!

Kai corrió al escuchar el grito, abrió rápidamente la puerta encontrándose a un pelinegro que era sujetado por uno de los hombres que se encontraba detrás de una de las rejas del pasillo.

-Así que el doctor trajo un amiguito...-susurro el joven albino que sujetaba al neko del cuello de la camisa

-Suéltame inmediatamente- ordenó el pelinegro tratando de safarse pero sin éxito debido a la fuerza que poseía el sujeto

-Bryan, suelta a ese chico ahora mismo,- hablo Kai una vez ahí- él no te ha hecho nada

-Quédese donde esta doctor,- amenazo el albino a Kai cuando intentó acercarse- no querrá que lastime a este gatito tan lindo, o si?- pregunto burlonamente mientras lamía la mejilla del pelinegro quien solo cerro los ojos aterrorizado

-grrrr- el ojicarmin se detuvo a medio camino, Bryan era un peligro potencial, no lo había tratado mucho, incluso acababa de llegar desde Praga y no sabía mucho acerca de él así que decidió no provocarlo

-Así esta mejor doc, -sonrió el chico que después miró al pelinegro que sostenía aún frente a si- pero quien diría que la oscuridad sería así de hermosa, que lástima que ya tengas dueño chico,- continúo acariciando la mejilla de Ray- mmm, mi señor estará muy satisfecho, en verdad va ha estarlo, quizás hasta me recompensará, tú que crees chico?

-Que estás loco- dijo Ray aún esforzándose por alejarse del sujeto

-Si, eso piensan muchos, incluyendo al doctor Hiwatari,-comento el albino mirando al otro chico- pero no hablemos de eso, sabes que pronto caerás neko, no te resistas,- comenzó a reírse ampliamente- oh, estas temblando, no tengas miedo, jamás te lastimaría, de eso puedes estar seguro, yo soy tu esclavo, pídeme lo que quieras y no dudaré en hacerlo.

-P-p-podrías soltarme?-preguntó Ray aún tembloroso

-Oh, perdóneme mi señor, creo que lo he asustado,- dijo soltando a Ray quien fue a dar al piso- no volverá a suceder, puede estar seguro- el albino hizo una reverencia hacia el menor para después desaparecer en el rincón de su habitación

-Ray estás bien?- pregunto Kai ayudando al pelinegro a ponerse de pie

-Si, eso creo- contesto el chico incorporándose- quién e-es?

-Bryan es un paciente de nuevo ingreso,- respondió Kai mirando la celda- un tipo sumamente extraño a decir verdad, misterioso diría yo

-De qué estaba hablando?- inquirió el neko llamando la atención de Kai quien parecía meditar

-No lo se, -susurro el bicolor- pero pronto lo averiguaré- terminó más para si mismo que para el chico a su lado

-Escucha Kai, quiero irme a casa,- dijo Ray ya bastante lejos del mayor

-De acuerdo Ray,- contesto este dando la vuelta- pero quiero verte mañana a la misma hora- dijo caminando a su oficina sin siquiera esperar la respuesta del otro

El pelinegro no dijo nada, simplemente miró a Kai entrar a la habitación para después cerrar la puerta, miró nuevamente la celda del chico pelilavanda, parecía dudoso en acercarse, desvió la mirada y se dispuso a marcharse pero antes de que lo consiguiera una voz lo llamo desde las sombras de la oscura celda del chico.

-Mi señor quiere hacerle una pregunta a Bryan- habló la voz burlona del chico, el pelinegro se giro sobre sus talones y lo miro recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados

-……-Ray se mordió el labio inferior, al parecer el pelilavanda había dado justo en el clavo

-No tema,- volvió a arrodillarse mirando al chico a los ojos- pregunte lo que desee que yo le responderé con la verdad, incluso a costa de mi vida

- …yo….- el último comentario pareció incomodar un tanto al pelinegro quien volteó instintivamente a la puerta donde se encontraba Kai

-El doctor no puede escucharnos, -dijo el chico tan seguro que Ray casi lo creyó- por favor, confíe en su humilde servidor- termino besando la mano de Ray, el pelinegro reaccionó en seguida, sin darse cuenta se había acercado demasiado

-Por que dices ser mi servidor,- pregunto Ray al fin sin poder evitar la curiosidad- yo ni siquiera te conozco

-Eso es por que usted siempre será mi señor,- respondió confundiendo al neko- ahora no lo entiende, pero pronto sabrá, esta cerca, muy cerca- seguía hablando mientras Ray sentía escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo- y ahora gracias a mi podrá encontrarle, yo recibiré mi recompensa, lo ha prometido y usted…- Bryan hizo una pausa mientras su rostro era invadido por una mueca psicópata- ….usted se convertirá en su oscuro deseo, lo se, lo he visto en sus ojos, esos ojos que imitan la fría mano de la muerte….

El susurro de la voz de Bryan se repetía en la cabeza de Ray una y otra vez, repitiendo lo mismo en cada ocasión, "_esos ojos que imitan la fría mano de la muerte….", _y entonces la visión apareció ante sus ojos tan clara como en sus sueños, esos ojos violetas, fríos, profundos, hechizantes…. El pelinegro abrió los ojos a más no poder, que significaba todo eso?...

CoNTiNue…………..

---------------------------

**Ari/ Uhhhhh, que mello ¬v¬, bueno ojala que les haya gustado el capi y si los deje con cara de What? Mejor XDD, espero que dejen Reviews, por fis no sean malitos si? nn, díganme que les parecio, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, halagos, lo que queran que para eso toy, bye nn**


End file.
